


Better off as lovers, and not the other way around

by falloutboiruto



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, No actual sex, Romantic Comedy, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Pearl and Bismuth have an awkward escapade all the way to Bismuth's forge.





	Better off as lovers, and not the other way around

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is pretty short and dumb. i hope it makes you laugh....

Things had almost returned to normal after returning to Earth from the Homeworld expedition/epic final battle. Pearl was doing the dishes in the kitchen as she usually did when she realized something.

Bismuth was also present in the room, and they were alone together for the first time since basically forever. This awoke some kind of unknown primal urge in Pearl, so she went up to where Bismuth was sitting on the floor fixing said floor with a hammer and some nails.

”Bismuth. You know how we always danced around the subject, but… I really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.” Pearl said.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Bismuth said while standing up and doing a victory flex.

“I also want to play your butt like a pair of bongo drums,” Pearl said until she realized what she’d just said. _Uh._

“Well, uh, if you _insist_ …” Bismuth said while batting her eyelashes before bursting out laughing gregariously.

“I don’t have a great brain-to-mouth connection right now, I see,” Pearl muttered.

“Well, you don’t _need_ that. Let’s just go make you a sword! I mean, you _probably_ won’t need that either with those _upper-crust diamonds_ having made peace with us, but for old times’ sake…” Bismuth said.

“Yeah! I’d love a sword! It’d fit in perfectly with all my other swords made by you!” Pearl said excitedly.

So, off to Bismuth’s forge they went!

-*-

At the forge, things got a bit… _steamy_. Literally, as the temperature in there was extremely high because of all of the lava. However, Bismuth taking a lava shower was hot _both_ literally and figuratively.

“Why are you staring at me- _Oh_ , right. We have agreed upon being gay together now. _Right_ ,” Bismuth said while drying off the last gloop of lava from her very, _very_ sexy body.

Pearl gulp-swallowed audibly which Bismuth seemed to pick up upon since she winked at Pearl. This didn’t make things any easier for Pearl.

“Stop being _so hot_!” Pearl exclaimed before she thought the better of it.

“ _No can do_ , Pearl,” Bismuth giggled while doing the blacksmith-thingamajig, which was also very attractive. _Unfortunately_ , Bismuth had soon enough finished the sword.

“It’s beautiful!” Pearl exclaimed while holding it in her own two hands. Nothing else could fit so perfectly.

“Yeah, just like you… ” Bismuth said bashfully. “And by that I mean _really_ hot. _Zing_!”

This was the part where Pearl had to _physically fight_ the urge to rip off all her clothes and climb Bismuth like a tree. However, something (or rather, _a lot_ of things) made her think that Bismuth would actually be into that. And so she did, and it was _greatly_ appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and comment if you have enjoyed this :)


End file.
